Welcome to Reality
by Jessicasaurus
Summary: Some characters from Ender's Game and the sequels get together to do a reality show. What will ensue?


**Disclaimer: I only own Brooke Ahronian, Jeanette Williams, and the plotline.**

"Hello, victims—I mean contestants," Peter Wiggin said. "I'm Peter Wiggin, and I'm the torturer—I mean host of this show. Here's where you guys are sleeping. In Room A, Virlomi Weaver, Brooke Ahronian, and Randi Miller. In Room B, Petra Arkanian, Valentine Wiggin, and Tayler—Poke—whatever your name is. In Room C, Bean—Julian—screw it, Alai Taheri, and Peter Wiggin."

"You're going to be in our room?" Bean asked, horrified.

"No, I am." A slightly younger version of Peter walked in. "See, in the future, Ender accidentally has two brain-babies: younger versions of me and Valentine. I got access to a time machine and decided to come here."

"We'll call him Peter Jr., to avoid any confusion between us," Peter explained. "Ender Wiggin, Jacob Rosen—Rose de Nose—grr!, and Dink Meeker in Room D. Jeanette Williams and Achilles Flandres in Room E."

"It's Ah-sheel. French pronunciation," Achilles corrected.

"Whatever. Like anyone cares. Now get going, I have a haircut scheduled in ten minutes."

IN ROOM A

Brooke dropped her five pink suitcases and flopped down on the bed. She was very pretty, with long brown hair, blue-green eyes, and high cheekbones inherited from her mother, famous actress/singer/model Katia Koronus. Her clothes were trendy and expensive. "God, my bags weigh a ton."

"What, unused to carrying your own bags?" Randi snapped at her. Randi had ash blond hair, a passion for Muse, yaoi, Twilight, anime, and My Chemical Romance (especially combined), and a slightly crazy look in her eye. She also harbored an intense love for Achilles and restraining orders from every member of Muse and My Chemical Romance.

"Yeah, I have my summer clothes in L.A. and other clothes in Maralik. All I need to move is my computer and stuff. Cool, huh?"

Randi rolled her eyes. "Idiot."

Virlomi sighed. "Can we all please get along? We'll be stuck here for a long time, and I don't want to room with people that hate each other."

"What are you talking about? I don't hate Brooke." Randi's eyes and forced smile said otherwise. "So, Brooke, I love that dress. Where'd you get it, the trashy section of Nordstrom's?"

"Randi, I don't like your psycho imaginary boyfriend, you can quit being so obnoxious. Crazy is not my type. That goes for roommates as well as boyfriends."

Virlomi sighed. Fun, novel experience, her right nostril.

IN ROOM B

"So you're the famous Poke," Petra said. "Bean told the jeesh about you."

"Yeah, but I'm known as Tayler now," Poke/Tayler said, unpacking her things onto the bed nearest the door. She figured if there was a fight or whatever, she could escape the room fastest. Tayler was very thin, with short brown hair and boyish clothing. "Basically, Achilles tried to kill me, but got my twin sister, Tripp. My teacher decided it wasn't safe for me to remain in the streets, so I went into hiding in Wisconsin. That's how I met Jeanette."

"She's rooming with Achilles, right?" Valentine asked.

"Yeah, probably because he's trying to kill Virlomi, Bean, Petra, and me, Randi's stalking him, and everyone else hates his guts except Brooke, right?"

"Nope, I told Brooke about how I kicked his butt that one time," Petra said. "When he finds out I told her, he'll want to kill her, too."

"But if Brooke's smart enough to keep her mouth shut," Valentine said, "then he won't find out."

"I love Brooke, but she's a lot like me. She cannot shut her mouth. She'll most likely mock Achilles, then he'll have a deadly rivalry with her, then he'll fail at killing her, and so on."

Valentine vaguely wondered how someone could talk about a deadly rivalry like that. Maybe it came with dealing with the constant threat of death. She'd never had to endure that, unlike Tayler and Petra. It made her feel a bit outsider-y. The outsider in a room of outsiders is an…insider?

IN ROOM C

Peter, Jr. smirked at his loser roommates. Bean was smart, yeah, but arrogant and completely unlikeable. The audience would vote him off fast. Alai was some dork who'd never even had a date in his life, and was too sweet to be a real competitor.

Peter Jr. was used to competition. He was always second best around Valentine Jr. Ender always liked her more, she was so sweet and perfect. He had to be obnoxious just to be noticed. It wasn't fair. That was why he'd be on the reality show: to show them all that he wasn't just the evil, dark half of Ender.

"This'll be fun," Alai said. "Us hanging out, doing nothing. Just like the end of the war, right, Bean?"

"Except without the guilt of killing an entire species," Bean had to stand on a stack of books to reach the highest shelf in the closet.

"Hey, Peter Jr., I'm Alai. We might seem a little insane around here, but you'll get used to it. I know nearly everyone, except Jeanette, Brooke, and Poke."

Peter Jr. smiled at him. "Thanks for offering the help, but I'll find my own way around here."

"Virlomi's hot, and we had chemistry once. Maybe we'll get back together on the show."

"Don't count on it, I hear she's dating Suri again—ow!" The books fell over, and Bean landed on his butt. Peter Jr. snickered. This would be like taking candy from a baby.

IN ROOM D

"Well, the old Rat Army group reunites!" Rose de Nose flopped onto a bed. "Ender bender, Dink, and Rose gonna take over this show, neh?"

"Eh," Ender said, absent-mindedly rearranging his pens in rainbow order. Ender had been really quiet lately. Dink had a feeling that his silence had something to do with Peter hosting the show. Even though they were brothers, apparently they didn't get along well. In Battle School, Ender was always reluctant to talk about his family, even more so than the other boys.

"Yeah, just like the good old days," Dink said with mild sarcasm. "At least there's no commander."

"Peter's our commander, I guess. It's not the most comforting thought."

Dink shrugged noncommittally. He didn't really feel anything bad towards Peter yet. Yeah, he was a little annoying, but Dink could out-annoying him any day of the week. Besides, he hadn't done anything to Dink…yet.

IN ROOM E

Of course Jeanette would have to room with a _boy_. What would Mom say when she found out her only daughter was staying in the same room as a teenage boy? It was just her luck.

She'd tried talking to Peter, begging him to let her switch with someone else, but apparently her roommate had a grudge against nearly everyone else on the show. Hopefully he wouldn't develop a grudge against her; she'd already noticed Randi giving Brooke the death glare. What would it be like to have a roommate hate her?

Jeanette was sort of pretty, in an underfed baby hipsterish way. She had shoulder-length brown hair with light blond streaks and was on the short side of average. Her black glasses had blue duct tape on the sides, and her Vans were decorated with doodles in purple ink.

Jeanette started to put up posters of her favorite bands. Maybe Linkin Park's faces would make her feel at home. Paramore would go on the ceiling, Flyleaf on the wall behind her, and maybe OK Go next to the window?

"You like Franz Ferdinand?" Achilles asked Jeanette. "They're my favorite band."

Jeanette stood on a stack of books to reach the ceiling. "Yeah."

There was a long, awkward silence. Jeanette was tempted to make the awkward turtle with her hands, but was too busy trying to pin the poster. She settled for humming a Panic! At the Disco song to herself.

"So…do you know anyone else on the show?" Achilles asked.

"Tayler's my best friend, but no. I hope I get to make a lot of friends on here," Jeanette replied.

"I can't stand Tayler."

Another, shorter awkward silence. Jeanette asked, "Do you know anyone on the show?"

"Well, Randi's stalking me. I hate Virlomi, Bean, Petra, Tayler, any form of Peter, and Dink. I'm sure the other contestants hate me, too. I don't think anyone likes me."

Jeanette sat down next to him. "I don't hate you. You seem pretty cool. How can anyone that likes Franz Ferdinand be bad?"

Achilles smiled. He hadn't had much luck with girls. They were always so picky. Couldn't a guy kill someone just a few times and still get a date? Apparently not. He'd killed his first kiss and wanted to kill his second one. Maybe Jeanette wouldn't mind his criminal record. Maybe she'd go out with him.

And maybe he'd get a purple pet unicorn for Christmas.


End file.
